vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Shining Armor
Description Shining Armor is a male white unicorn and the older brother of Twilight Sparkle. He is the captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard, serves Princess Celestia and bears the title of prince through his marriage with Princess Cadence. He appears for the first time in MLP:FiM, in the chapter called "A Wedding in Canterlot, Part 1" together with Princess Cadence. The reason why Shining Armor is in vspr, is to say "TWILY!" every time he recieves damage, even though it's a meme, he is really asking for help. Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :You gain a modified version of the Resistance power up, that causes any damage you would receive to be blocked and instead dealt back to the attacker, not applying distance ramp-up, distance fall-off or any mini-crit/crit boost the original weapon had. The exception to this are Goomba Stomps, which will only do half of their normal damage, and won't hurt back the attacker. It lasts 10 seconds. :It takes about 3500 damage received from enemies for you to get from 0% rage to 100% rage. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous During the match, Shining Armor will say "TWILY!" everytime he takes damage or use any kind of voice command. Using the command /voice will affect the pitch of his voice. Entering water also affects this. This is shared with Shiny. Battle Strategies Battling as Shining Armor Battling against Shining Armor Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down.) Music [https://youtu.be/tLdUXHYvXdI Wild Blue HD Disc 1 - 16 - Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance OST] [https://youtu.be/yBISfv-6hfo Super Mario Bros. 2 Overworld Theme] Quotes "I'm Shining Armor" - Intro "TWILY!" - Getting Damaged,Using Voice Command and Rage "I'm flying!" - Super Jump "Twily..."' - Defeat Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Sniper Category:Unicorns Category:Super Jump Bosses